1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a casino table game, and more particularly, to a variation of a casino table game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino games are currently a billion dollar industry. Blackjack is currently a popular table game, although its popularity has been recently decreasing.
What is needed is a new game which can provide players with a more exciting game than a standard blackjack game.